Nézz és Láss
by Tessa Morris
Summary: Életképek...


_**Nézz és Láss!**_

**_- Nézz ki az ablakon!_**

**_Lásd a jelent és a múltat is, egyszerre._**

**_Nézz és láss!_**

**_Idegenek mindenütt. Amerre csak nézek, nem látok_**

**_egyetlen ismerős lelket sem. Ilyen nagy lenne a _**

**_világ? Logikusan hangzik!_**

**_A minap, az egyik kisutcán vágtam át mikor belém csapott a felismerés villáma : _**

**_- Ő az !_**

**_Igen, tegnap láttam. Lehet hogy csak a környéken lakik,_**

**_de lehet hogy nem. _**

_**Nevetni kezdtem, mert hirtelen már nem tűnt olyan hihetetlenül nagynak a világ. **_

**_Egy héttel később utazni vágytam, így magam mögött hagyván a világot felszálltam egy vonatra és elindultam. Nem tudtam hová megyek, csak azt hogy megyek, mert mennem kell!_**

**_Szerencsémre, találtam egy elhagyatott fülkét. _**

**_Beültem és vártam hogy elinduljunk. Egyedül ültem ott. Egyedül csendben. Becsuktam a szemem, elképzeltem a tájat _**

_**ahol végig fut majd a vonat. **_

**_- Istenem, de szép._**

_**Megpróbáltam kikapcsolódni, de akkor hírtelen…**_

**_Ott volt az, az érzés. Egész mélyről jött. Éreztem ahogy jön fel és feljebb. Nem tudtam mi az. Feszített egyre széjjelebb._**

_**Minden porcikámban éreztem, ilyet még az előtt soha. Mi ez?**_

_**Az érzéssel együtt, egy kép is érkezett. **_

_**Ő volt rajta. **_

**_- Ő?_**

**_De hisz csak kétszer láttam?_**

**_Volt benne valami ami megfogott. Talán a tekintete, a _**

**_kellemes mosolya_**

**_tekintete? Talán ő is megismert engem ?_**

_**Arra gondoltam, vajon láthatom még ? **_

**_- Nem hiszem! Ez is csak egy fellángolás mint a többi._**

**_Végre! Indult a vonat, itt hagyom egy időre az _**

**_emlékeimmel együtt a várost. _**

**_Már éppen kezdtem felengedni, persze nyílik a fülke ajtaja. Nem akartam látni ki gázol bele a nyugalmas csendbe, szorosan csukva tartottam a szemem. _**

_**Belépett. Arra gondolván, lehet hogy alszom, halkan megkérdezte: **_

„_**Elnézést!" **_

_**Ekkor valami történt megváltozott a hangja. Sokkal kedvesebb lett, és mintha kuncogott is volna. **_

„_**Leülhetek itt bent? A többi fülke dugig van… **_

_**Kis vártatva, még mindig csukott szemmel megszólaltam: „Üljön!"**_

_**Még hogy dugig van a többi fülke? Akkor hogy lehet,**_

**_hogy ide eddig még senki nem nézett be? _**

**_Ezt furcsállva, rájöttem mekkora szerencsém volt eddig. Arra gondoltam kinyitom a szemem és megnézem, ki az én kellemes hangú csendtörőm._**

_**Mert kellemes hangja volt, de még milyen kellemes!**_

**_Háromig számoltam és kinyitottam a szemem._**

**_Éppen a kabátját vette le, a kalapja félig az arcába lógott és fütyürészett . Magas volt, széles vállú. Az arcát kezdtem nézni. Nem sokat láttam, mivel, mint azt már mondtam a kalapja félig az arcába lógott. Örömömre, levette a kalapot, de sajnos ezzel együtt hátat is fordított. A bőröndjéért nyúlt, kivett belőle egy könyvet, majd a bőröndöt lefektette a kabátja mellé. Leült, fejét nekem ellentétes irányba fordította, mintha direkt nem akarná, hogy lássam az arcát. Igyekeztem nem feltűnő lenni és azt sem akartam, hogy észrevegye, mennyire idegesít az, hogy elfordul. _**

_**Jó öt percbe telt, mire végre odafordította arcát.**_

_**Nem mertem egyenesen ránézni, csak a szemem sarkából figyeltem. Mosolygott, ennyit láttam. **_

**_- Olyan ismerős! Nem érdekel! Ránézek egyenesen, és kész! Amint erre rávettem magam és odafordultam…_**

_**Nem hittem a szememnek, ott ült előttem, az akiről indulás előtt végig tűnődtem. Ő volt. **_

_**Megint jött az érzés, amit most már igenis felismertem.**_

_**Akaratlanul is mosolyogni kezdtem. Hírtelen rám pillantott.**_

**_Nem tudtam elfordítani már a tekintetem. Mind ketten mosolyogtunk. Hírtelen megértettem miért találkoztunk kétszer is, hogy miért nem jött senki ebbe a kabinba rajtunk kívül és azt is, hogy miért változott meg a hangja amikor meglátott._**

**_Felismert! Nem tudtam mást csak mosolyogni, megállás nélkül._**

_**Remegett a lábam és a bátorság, távoli fogalomnak tűnt.**_

**_Bezzeg ő, megszólított:_**

„**_Ne haragudjon! Ugye, mi már találkoztunk valahol?"_**

_**Én még mindig csak vigyorogtam. A helyzet kezdett kínossá válni. Vékony és egyre elcsukló hangon válaszoltam:**_

„_**Úgy rémlik. Talán egy hete, nem járt véletlenül a Dohány utcában?"**_

**_Erre ő könnyeden felelt, míg én alig bírtam megállni, hogy el ne piruljak._**

„_**Jártam. Hiszen abban az utcában lakom."**_

**_- Na tessék! Mondtam én hogy ott lakik._**

_**Ő ezzel nem fejezte be mondanivalóját, folytatta:**_

„_**Maga szintén arra lakik?" **_

**_- Cseles ! Így akarja megtudni, hol lakom. Biztos valami _**

**_gyilkos._**

„**_Hogy lakom-e? Ó, nem. Egészen más környéken. A világ másik felén. Éppen csak, arra jártam." Nos, ekkor már görcsösen az ablakon néztem kifelé. Szabadulni akartam a beszélgetésből. -Nem is tudom hová gondoltam, mit csinálnék, ha ismét találkoznánk!_**

„_**Látogatóba megy?" Kérdi tőlem.**_

„_**Nem, csak úgy megyek."**_

„_**Izgalmas! Csak úgy utazni a világba. Én nem vagyok éppen, világjáró fajta."**_

_**Jézusom! Ez mindig beszél? Normális esetben, ez **_

**_fordítva kéne hogy legyen. Én beszélek, ő _**

**_unatkozik.(rajtam). És mi az hogy világjáró fajta? _**

**_Mintha ez egy fajta lenne. Én sem vagyok világjáró _**

**_fajta. Hm!_**

_**Furcsamód, akár hogy idegesített is, egyre jobban érdekelt.**_

**_- Most én kérdezek!_**

„_**És maga, látogatóba megy?"**_

„_**Nem, én sem. Tanulmányi út! Bécsbe tartok."**_

„_**Á, Bécs! Igazán széphely."**_

„ **_Maga már járt ott? Jól jönne az útbaigazítás."_**

**_Na, ezt elszúrtam! Én meg Bécs. Eddig még sosem _**

**_mozdultam ki Pestről. Mindegy. Lesz ami lesz!_**

„_**Nem, de sokat olvastam róla."**_

_**Mindketten nevetni kezdtünk. A hangulat egyre oldódott. Jól éreztem magam és azt kívántam, bár sosem múlna el ez a pillanat. Minél jobban megismertük egymást, annál kellemesebb volt vele beszélgetni. Úgy négy órája élveztük egymás társaságát, mikor András, mert Andrásnak hívták,**_

_**Eltért az adott témánktól és így kezdte:**_

„_**Nézd, én nem szoktam ilyet kérdezni, de nem lenne kedved velem vacsorázni?" **_

………

………

………

**_- Sejthetitek mit válaszoltam, hiszen a nagyapátok._**

**_Nos, igen. 50 évvel ez előtt, találkoztam vele, és az _**

**_óta minden nap mikor felkelek, azzal a furcsa _**

**_megmagyarázhatatlan érzéssel együtt ébredek. Szeretem,_**

**_és ez már soha nem fog megváltozni, mert azt találtam _**

**_meg, akit nekem teremtettek. _**

**_Mindenkinek van valahol egy másik fele, akivel _**

**_passzolnak egymáshoz._**

**_Nézz és Láss! _**

**_Ez a titka mindennek. _**

_**Nesy**_

****

_**2004/11/12**_


End file.
